To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a 4th-generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of a radio wave in the mmWave band, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and a large scale antenna have been discussed.
Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolved to an Internet of things (IoT) network that transmits and receives information between distributed components such as things and processes the information, in a human-centered connection network on which human generates and consumes information. The Internet of everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, etc., by connection with a cloud server, etc., is combined with the IoT technology has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things have been studied. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service, by fusing and combining the existing information technology with various industries.
Therefore, various tries to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been conducted. For example, the 5G communication technologies such as the sensor network, the M2M, the MTC have been implemented by schemes such as the beamforming, the MIMO, the array antenna, or the like. The application of the cloud RAN as the big data processing technology described above may also be considered as an example of the fusing of the 5G technology with the IoT technology.
The 5G system has considered a support for various services compared to the existing 4G system. For example, the most representative services are an enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) communication service, an ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) service, a massive machine type communication (mMTC) service, an evolved multimedia broadcast/multicast service (eMBMS), etc. Further, a system providing the URLLC service may be referred to as an URLLC system, a system providing the eMBB service may be referred to as an eMBB system, and a system providing the mMTC service may be referred to as an mMTC system, and the like. In addition, the terms “service and system” may be interchangeably used with each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.